Kill or be Killed
by MennasChemik
Summary: The trolls and kids find themselves in some sort of "Hunger Games" where the rules are kill or be killed. Only one victor may emerge. No one remembers how they got into this mess or their lives beforehand, except for John, and he's determined to figure out exactly what happened and set everything back the way it was. Rated T for violence and swearing.


I awoke on a pedestal. _How the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember, there was this green skull guy and a flash of light. Who was he again? I feel like he was important. Fuck, my head hurts. _I looked around to find myself surrounded by other kids, also on pedestals. We seemed to be arranged in a circle around a moat. In the center- _Hey wait, is that Dave? _

"Dave! Hey, Dave!" He looked at me questioningly.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?"

"It's me, John. Ya know, your best bro?"

"I don't know anybody named John, kid. If this is some kind of ploy to keep me from ripping you to pieces, it's really pathetic." He looked away from me and shook his head.

_What the fuck? How does he not remember me? We've known each other practically all our lives. And what the hell is he talking about, ripping me to pieces? _I looked around to see that I recognize almost everyone here and none of them seem to be talking to each other. _Do they not remember? But if that's the case, why do I remember? Well, sort of remember._

"Dave. Seriously, do you not remember? I think that skull guy did something to-"

"Fuck off. I don't know you and if you don't shut the hell up, I'm killing you first."

"Dave, that's not funny. What are you talking about? Why would you kill anyone?"

"Because that's the whole point of this? Are you retarded or something?"

"Wait, what? That's the point of what? Where are we?"

"Holy crap, kid. We went over all of this in training. Kill or be killed dude, only one of us is getting out. That's why I'm going to cut your fucking head off with that sword up there." He pointed towards a pile of weapons surrounded by the moat, in the center a sword stuck out of a dark boulder.

"Like you could pull it out of there." I laughed, but Dave didn't seem so amused.

"You're fucking dead, John." he replied without even looking at me. _Shit. _I moved my focus to the pile of weapons. Within it, I could see a couple crossbows, a pair of claws, some clubs, and _a hammer. That's mine, I'm taking it. I'm not going to kill anybody but I'm definitely not letting anyone kill me. _

That's about when all hell broke loose. An insanely loud siren blasted and everyone dove into the water. I took that as the cue to go, so I took off as well. As soon as I hit the water I realized it was far deeper than it appeared. As soon as I stepped in, it was far below where my feet could reach. The currents dragged me farther and farther away from the weapons, but I eventually managed to pull myself onto land.

And that's when I was faced with Dave. He had already removed the sword and he quickly put it to my throat.

"Wouldn't be able to get it out, huh? Tsk, tsk. Too bad for you, Johnny boy." He lifted the sword high above his head when suddenly, he was hit from behind. By my hammer.

"Run kid! Get a weapon and gtfo!" _Roxy?_ She raised the hammer above Dave's head and closed her eyes before smashing it down into his skull. I'll never forget that moment. I heard his skull crack. I saw his crimson blood flow over the grass. I watched him take his last breath. My best friend. Dead. I knelt down next to Dave and gently lifted his head.

"Dave? Buddy… I-I'm so sorry. I'm gonna fix this Dave. I promise you." I wiped my eyes and stood up. My hammer was already gone, Roxy took it, so I grabbed a pair of knives and high-tailed it the fuck out of there.

***********Time jump to that night**********

I found a tree to stay in for the night while I tried to figure out how we got here. _It has to be something to do with the skull guy, but what? What did he do to us? Whatever it was, it brought some people back from the dead. I saw that cute little cat-girl out there and she was definitely dead, I saw her skull bashed in. Just like Dave's… How could Roxy do that? Maybe I should just try to get some sleep._

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Three cannon blasts went off that night. Three deaths. Dave, that Tavros guy, and that weird girl Aradia. I tried so hard to sleep that night, but every time I fell asleep, I saw Dave, lying in a pool of his own blood, gasping for help.

_Why didn't you save me, John? Why didn't you stop her? I thought we were bros._

That night was hell.

*************Change of POV*************

_I still can't believe how easy it was to kill that dumbass. Oh god, it was so pathetic how he charged at me with that stupid little lance. Haha! It was so easy to take it from him. Killed by his own weapon. Is it even possible to die more pathetically? I think not. Although I can't shake this weird feeling I got when I stabbed him. It felt almost like I'd done it before? I don't know, I didn't get a chance to focus on it because that blind bitch shanked me across the chest. How the hell did she even find me? I really need to work on my reflexes if a blind girl can almost take me out. Fuuuuuuuuck, this hurts. _My cerulean blood seeped through my fingers. _Shit! It's bleeding again. _I carefully pulled my shirt off and wrapped it tightly around my chest. _I really need some actual bandages or I'm probably going to bleed to death. _

_Maybe I should try to make some alliances, like that sweaty dude and the cat-girl did. But who can I team up with? Obviously I will still have to kill them later, so someone who could be of use to me, but would still be easy for me to take out later. Hm. Maybe that cape douche? He almost killed that dude with the 3D glasses, but he still seems easily manipulated. That fish girl shooed him off pretty easy, she barely even scratched him with that trident. He could work to my advantage, he's powerful and I can probably manipulate him. Manipulation is one of my many talents. So is being lucky, you might even say I have ALL the luck. Yeah, I think I'll try to track him down. Hell, maybe I can get that blind chick to form an alliance with me too. She could be very useful. She's obviously dangerous, but no one would suspect a blind girl. I sure as hell didn't. _

_I-I think I'm going to pass out. I've lost too much blood. Shit! I need to get somewhere safe, and quick. _I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I was too weak from blood loss, so I dragged myself across the ground, slowly and painfully. I was lucky enough to find a cave to drag myself into just before I lost consciousness.

**Author's note: **Hi, thanks for reading! I've never written a fanfic before so this probably isn't the best. I'm hoping I can make it better as I go but, eh. If you notice any stupid mistakes, please let me know. I don't have anyone to edit it, so there are probably quite a few. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
